


Happy Birthday to you

by AutumnReid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthdays, Brotherly Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean's birthday and he's excited for this year. But when John forgets again how will Sam make it better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural.

Dean hopped on his hotel bed. Today was the day! He check the hotel's calendar again to be sure. The date January 24 stared back at him and his smile grew. His father usually never did anything on his birthday but this year he said they'd do something special.

Sam grumbled a bit as he looked up from his bed at his hyperactive brother. He yawned watching Dean clean the room a goofy grin plastered over his face. "Dean?"

"Oh, morning Sammy" Dean said as he checked the salt lines adding a bit more to be safe. Sam looked around the room before his eyes landed on the calendar. He smiled one of his front teeth missing and turned back to Dean who was humming Black Sabbath as he worked.

Sam pulled off his covers shivering at the cool winter air. He hopped onto the hotel couch in the living room putting a thumb in his mouth. "Where do you think he'll take us?"

Dean smiled shrugging. "I don't know. Maybe we could go to that new movie coming out or to that fair I read about in town." Sam laughed at his brother as he hopped up and down. He'd never seen Dean this happy. The door creak open and a tired John Winchester enter slumping down on Dean's bed.

"Hey Dad!" Dean said and John smiled.

"Hi Dad" Sam chirped waiting just as impatiently as his brother was.

Dean hopped onto the bed next to his father. "So dad today I was hoping we'd-"

"In a minute Dean," their father said, rolling over looking at the clock. "I need some sleep. The hunt last night took a lot out of me."

Dean stopped as Sam looked over. "You forgot…"

"What was that?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing. Get some rest. I'll watch Sam until you wake up." John nodded, dozing off.

Sam looked around as Dean sat on the couch next to him. "Dean?" Dean ignored him for a second flipping through the channels.

"We're not doing anything this year Sam. Better luck next time." He said, changing channels occasionally.

Sam looked from his heartbroken brother to their passed out father and hopped off the couch. "Where are you going?"

"The kitchen." Sam said and he walked in the direction of the kitchen so dean would turn his head back. He waited a few second before creeping back to his father and reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out the older man's wallet and took out a ten before replacing it. He stepped into the kitchen to hide the cereal in the bottom cabinets. "Dean! We're out of Lucky charms!" he called.

Dean came inside looking to find the box missing. "I thought I just bought a new box? Did you eat some of it at night?" Sam nodded and Dean sighed writing a note for their father. "I'm going to go get some more."

"Can I come?" Sam asked.

"No."

"But you told dad that you were going to protect me while he was asleep. What if he wakes up and you're not here?" Dean thought it over for a second.

"You're safest if you're here." He said back. Sam wasn't giving up that easy.

"But dad's completely asleep. You're awake so I'm safest with you."

Dean sighed "Fine but we have to be back in a few minutes. I don't want to get yelled at." Sam nodded scampering after dean to the convenient store.

As Dean looked for the cereal Sam ran to the pastry section. A woman stood behind the counter. "Hi! Can I have a large cherry pie and some candles, please?" She smiled handing it to him in a box and bag.

"That will be 6.34" he handed her the ten and she gave him his change.

"Sam?" he ran to the sound of his brother's voice (not before thanking the lady of course). Dean took the bags from the cashier looking at Sam's.

"Since when do you have money?" he teased and Sam stuck his tongue out. Dean tried to look inside and Sam pulled it away. With a shrug, they walked out of the store and down to the hotel not a block away.

"We're back." Dean looked around the empty hotel room. A new note was sitting on the desk. He picked it up reading it aloud. "Dean, keep your brother safe until I get back. I found a new lead for the Manson House Ghost. I left the food money in the living room. Dad" Dean crumple the note with a sigh setting the groceries in the kitchen and began putting them away as Sam set up in the living room. He poked ten candles into the crust of the pie before lighting them all after a few tries. "What's that smell?" Dean called from the kitchen. Sam giggled. Dean could smell pie from a mile away. Dean followed his nose to the living room to find his brother sitting in front of a large lit pie.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted and Dean smiled to himself.

"Thanks Sammy." He said grabbing a knife to cut the pie and sat next to Sam.

He cut them each a piece and Sam looked down at his slice. "I'm sorry Dad forgot again."

Dean waved it off. "I've got you, I've got sitcoms and I've got pie. What more could I ask for?"

Sam smiled widely as Dean flipped on Family Ties sitting back into the couch. They sat in comfortable silence just watching television as the hours rolled by. Eventually midnight came and Dean put away the remaining pie telling Sam to brush his teeth. They brushed and Dean cleaned before he tucked Sam in.

"Dean?" he looked up as Sam settled under his blankets. "Happy Related Birthday." Dean smiled.

"Thank you Sammy." He said before reaching out and turning off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about that story for a long time now. glad its out of my head. I hope you enjoyed it<333


End file.
